Help:Editing Help
See Wiki Guidelines __NOEDITSECTION__ Editing Help, a page designed to help users edit the wiki. These suggestions are not part of the policy and they may be adjusted at any time. The following page has been edited by multiple users and is based on pre-existing formats. Creating new pages When creating a new page, check to see whether there is a similar article already on the wiki. Simply type a name or keyword in the search box. Remember that fanon and shipping articles will likely be deleted. type=search default= Enter your text here Do you think the wiki needs a new page? Great! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. Make sure the title is capitalised (Crown of Power, not crown of power). Young Dracula Wiki prefers that you use terms which are mentioned in the series. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Tips for creating new pages *Does the page need an infobox? An infobox is a template used to collect and present information about its subject. On the right hand side of the editor is a "Templates" module. You can add an infobox by using the "Add other templates" option. A list of the different templates can be found here.''Templates'' *Give the page a category so readers can find it. On the right hand side of the editor is a "Categories" module. Click to expand this and you will see a list of the categories already present. To add a category, type the category name in the input area above the existing categories. As you type, you will see suggestions appear. Popular categories on this wiki include subcategories under Category:Universe and Category:Characters.''Categories'' *Does the page need a navbox? You can find navbox templates here. General editing tips *Check spelling, punctuation and grammar before submitting an edit. All articles should be written in British English. *Do not include fanon or personal opinions in the article. *Keep it topical. Make sure the entire article relates to the title. *Page names at the top of articles should be in bold. *Link other articles. The wiki is easier to navigate if every page has links. If you mention a character, create a link to their page by putting double brackets and around their name in source mode''Editing''. You can also use the hyperlink button in visual mode. Link to Ingrid Dracula in source mode: Ingrid Dracula Formatting tips *Add titles and subtitles for page clarity. Titles may be ordered as follows: Overview History Series # Series # Trivia *''Character'' pages may be ordered as follows: Overview Personality History/Early Life Series # Series # Relationships Trivia Powers *The "Relationships" section of a character page uses this standard format: Relationships Ingrid Dracula Erin Noble *The "Powers" section of a character page has this standard format: Powers *'Intangibility:' Ingrid was able to move through an iron grate. *The Timeline article has a complicated format. Be sure to review it before editing. If you are confused about the layout, please ask an admin to help you. *''Episode'' pages follow this standard format:''Formatting'' Summary Plot Quotes Cast Notes Dialogue *When inserting dialogue please use one of the dialogue templates and follow the examples given. *Long quotes can be put in a preformatted box to neaten things up: "Thanks Vlad! You're my best mate, you know that don't you?" '' ''"Robin, I'm your only mate." '' ''"Exactly!" '' Episode references *Mention episodes by using the episode reference template. Simply edit the template to include the episode number. Series 4 Episode 1 would be 401. Factual references If you include factual information, other readers may want to verify the information. Please try to add URLs of websites where factual information is given. A reference in source mode: Plague is a bacterial infection.'TEXT' *Make sure this code is at the bottom of the page so references are displayed:[[w:c:c:Help:Cite|''Cite]] Factual references What to remember Young Dracula Wiki tries to accept edits which are done in good faith and errors may be corrected or removed as necessary. Don't be offended if your contributions are edited for spelling, grammar or formatting. If you require any further assistance please contact . Good luck, and happy editing! Further reading Click to visit help pages. Category:Help